


A Valentine to Esteban

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: James has a few questions for his favorite shuttle pilot. It's a good thing he's writing them in an email so Steve can't see him blush.





	1. Hola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticfox (ayambik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/gifts).



> This is my first time writing this pairing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--Your Secret Admirer

Hey Esteban!

 

I...I had a good time last night. Who knew playing pool with you would get so _loco._ You got me thinking. A  _lot_. 

 

You're not trying to... _woo_ me, are you? I'm starting to think those jokes about grizzly bears (and oh  _man_ that was one hell of a thing to search on the Extranet) aren't just...jokes.  And the way your hand lingered on my back every time you stepped around me for those pocket shots? Heh. I'm gonna regret sending this, aren't I? 

 

Always blame the tequila, 

 

\--James


	2. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Cortez's much anticipated reply

Mr. Vega,

 

I certainly hope you don't regret sending that email. But in case you might, in case the tequila made you feel things for me you normally wouldn't, in case I made you feel uncomfortable....

 

I'm sorry. 

 

I know how you feel about fraternization. But there's a war on, you know? And maybe I've been misreading you this entire time....

 

We've been through a lot together. Fehl Prime, Tuchanca, the Citadel Coup, hell, even taking down Shepard's clone. It's got me thinking, maybe a little too much. I think Robert would have liked you. 

 

I'm trying to be optimistic, and maybe the beer or three I downed is talking for me too, but I think I'm running out chances to tell you how I feel.  

 

I like you a lot, James Vega. Not sure I'm ready to love again, but I'm certainly willing to try. If you're up for it. 

 

\--Steve


	3. Heh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James replies

Steve,

Well. Heh. I'm literally standing across the shuttle bay from you while I write this. I should probably just tell you face to face. Writing it is easier, no?

Blah. I'm not good at this stuff. But you're right, Esteban. You drive me positively  _loco_ and...I don't mind it. 

In fact, the next time we play poker or pool or whatever, you can touch my back as much as you want. But no cheating though. I'll be watching you.

\--James


End file.
